Looking into the abyss
by originalGal1654
Summary: Peeta and his friend nicole are about to be thrown into the hunger games unprepared. Peeta may have a chance, but his friend not so much. First story i ever wrote so plz be kind
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own anything pertaining to the Hunger Games, except some of the merchandise and of course the book.

I woke up with a jolt, a cold sweat on my face. I had that dream I usually have. The one where I am in the arena, and since I have no skills or fighting ability, I am usually the third to die. I feel so weak and powerless whenever I have that dream. Watching myself just lying there with a knife in my back. Not really the ideal way to go, blood surrounding you, and not being able to move at all, for fear of the knife going deeper into your skin. Pushing that disturbing thought away, I decide to get ready to face the day. I can't hide in my room forever, especially since the reaping is later today. The day everyone fears, no matter if they are from the lowly district 12 like I am, or even the Capitol. No one is safe from the cruel game of fate.

I quickly pull on a shirt and pair of pants that were on the floor in a ball beside my bed. I decide to just put on my regular clothes rather than my reaping outfit so I can go outside for a walk, to clear out my head from that horrifying nightmare, unaware of the fact that the real life nightmare has only just begun, but this time I am fully awake. I go over to my little mirror, hanging by a single nail behind my bedroom door. I look the same that I have every other reaping. Clear blue eyes, that sometimes morph to a sea glass green stare back at me. The only difference in my appearance is that my hair, a dull brown color and stick straight, used to be up to my shoulders. Now, it flows elegantly down my back, and even developed a little wave to it. I smile, but it doesn't quite reach my eyes. It's more of a sad smile, and unsure. The kind you have when you know you are fine one minute, but you always have that thought in the back of your mind that anything can send your world tumbling down at any second. Believe me, I would know.

I decide to skip breakfast, knowing we won't have any food anyway. This is not an out of the ordinary occurrence. Starvation is a run of the mill challenge everyone faces in district 12. I usually go without food often. I have about 5 younger siblings, three sisters and two twin brothers. My parents aren't around a lot because they are always out at the factories, working from about 5 in the morning to about 11 at night. Work is never easy to come by in the lower districts, and when you rarely do find work, the hours are never very good. I go down there sometimes to visit them. They always look so tired and run down. I have seen many a people work themselves to death. It is a sad sight, loving parents trying to provide food and a house for their family, and overworking themselves to just try and scrape by day to day.

Since everyone is still asleep, I quietly slip out of the house, and make my way down the road. It is barely light outside, the sky a pale gray with fog and early morning sunshine. I take a deep sigh, and take in the fresh air. The only good things about our small run down home is that it is far away from the coal mines, so we always have fresh air to breath, and don't have to worry about breathing in those toxic fumes. Another good thing is we live just down the street from the bakery, and we always smell the faint aroma of freshly baked bread wafting from the ovens.

Halfway down the road, I spot a figure emerging from another house a little ways down. I shield my eyes from the sun, and try to make out the persons features. Luckily, the person is close enough for me to study them and make out their face. I can tell the person is male from their strong bone structure, and large hands. The person in question also has striking blue eyes and ash blonde hair. When they spot me, a small smile creeps onto their face slowly. Unlike me, the person's smile reaches all the way to their eyes and is genuine. I also start to feel a smile cross my face when I recognize who the person is. His name is Peeta Mellark. He is my only friend and has saved my life on more than one occasion. He gives a little wave and that signature smile that instantly makes me feel safe and like nothing bad can happen. I smile back and also give a little wave. When we are about a foot away from each other, he starts to make conversation.

"Hey Nicole. Nice to see you this morning." He says. I can tell by his tone he is being sarcastic. He doesn't really want to be awake this early in the morning, or go to the dreaded reaping later this afternoon. However, I also know that he really is happy to see me.

"Hey Peeta", I answer back, feeling better just by standing next to him. Good old Peeta, always knows how to brighten my day, no matter my previous mood. He always makes me feel so secure and safe. But don't get those feeling mixed up with a romantic connection, oh no, me and him are just really good friends. He is like an older brother to me, always having my back and protecting me.

"What brings you out so early in the morning, Nick?" he inquires. I slowly start to remember why I had to clear my head in the first place, and the emotions from the dream come flooding back in a big torrent of emotion. Sadness, fear, and while I lay dying, an overwhelming peace. I feel my hands start to shake, and I feel a tear slip down my face. As I start to lower my eyes to the ground, I catch a glimpse of Peeta's face very briefly. His usually carefree and joking face that I know and love shifts to a mask of concern.

"Are you ok?" he asks. I don't answer, choking on the sobs in my throat that are slowly racking my body. As I stand looking at my shoes, I feel a strong yet gentle hand engulf both my small ones in warmth. Next, my chin is being lifted gently, yet firmly from the ground to stare into Peeta's eyes. I can tell he wants me to tell him what is wrong because he won't let my face go, so I am forced to look into his eyes.

Taking a slow, shaky breath, I tell him. "I had the dream again" I confess. Just by saying those simple words, he pulls me into a tight hug. Finally when we break apart, he starts to speak again.

"That will never happen to you. I will not let you die in the arena like that. If you get picked in the reaping today, or in the future, I will be right beside you. I will volunteer to get picked if you get selected. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, just like I always have." I am shocked into a stunned silence. Never has anyone ever said something like that to me. Peeta has told me before he would protect me, but never that he would die for me. I hold back the tears that are glistening in the back of my eyes. I don't want Peeta to see me cry twice. Its not that I am ashamed to do so in front of him, but I know that I will cry later at the reaping, hopefully out of relief for not getting chosen, and for my siblings and Peeta not getting chosen as well. I would be nowhere without him as a friend. I am broken out of my thoughts by Peeta speaking again.

"Nick, you know you are not supposed to leave the house without your braces and crutches, let alone no shoes on" He said looking concerned again. I look down at my feet and realize he is right. I was in such a hurry to leave the house that I forgot to put on shoes, and I definitely forgot to put on my leg braces, and grab my crutches on my way out the door. My parents never let me leave the house without them, and its usually not very safe either. I guess it is time to introduce myself. Hello reader, my name is Nicole Loomwood, I am 16 years old and I am physically handicap.

So this is the first chapter of my new story. What do you think so far? Love it? Hate it? Should I continue, because my brain right now is bursting with ideas, and the only reason it might take a while to update is because I still don't totally have the upload thing down pat. Also, when you do comment, please go easy on me. This is my first story, and I am kind of nervous. Also, please don't take my ideas. Thanks guys :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Salutations all! Chapter 2 is up. Yay. I am having a blast writing this story. Enjoy!

P.S- I do not own the Hunger Games, just my OC.

I blush and avert my gaze from Peeta's. He has always been looking out for me, ever since I can remember. I remember the first time I met him. It was not too long ago, maybe a year or two. This particular day stands out clearly in my head, because I knew in my heart from then on that we would be friends forever. It was in the spring, I remember because the trees were just starting to bloom, and everything seemed like it was coming back to life. Winters in district 12 kill everything. They are so bone chillingly cold, that people who live on the street die from being out in the cold air for so long.

The Peacekeepers never do anything about it, or they pretend not to notice. I bet if a person were to just drop dead in front of them, they wouldn't care. They are some of the cruelest, most cold hearted people I have ever seen. I try not to get too mad at them, because I know they are just doing their job. They get their orders directly from the Capitol, the root of all evil. The people that live there only care about themselves and are self-absorbed airheads. I know it is not their fault though. Having everything you need and not having to want for anything would make even the best of people like that.

Anyway, the whole district looks forward to springtime. It means that the cold and unforgiving winter is over, and they can start getting their life back on track. They still have the daily struggle of starvation and disease, but at least they don't have to worry about dying from hypothermia just by stepping out their front door.

The flowers that grow in district 12 are actually very beautiful, almost looking out of place in such a deteriorated district. The aroma always fills the air with a sweet smelling perfume. This was the smell that filled my nose as I walked home from school that day in April. The only good thing the Capitol did for us was letting us get an education for free. I remember I was so happy to get a 100 on a math test, and having such a light homework load. I walked home alone like I usually do. I had no friends because people thought I was weird.

You see, I got very sick when I was 15 months old. It wasn't a normal sickness like flu or cold, it was a virus. My parents had no idea what to do. They were shocked and scared and probably felt pretty powerless in such a situation. What would you do if you had no money to go to a hospital and get proper medical care, and if your child was running a 104 temperature and was close to dying right there in your arms? I bet even the people who didn't freak out in a hard situation would be pretty spooked.

Finally, my parents took me to the peacekeepers with an urgent letter to President Snow to take me to the Capitol. Thankfully, since I was so close to dying, the president took pity on me. I was airlifted in a hovercraft to the Capitol immediately. Basically, they told my parents, who later told me, that I had a disease called viral encephalitis. It was a disease that attacked my brain, and the part it happened to hit was the part which controlled my motor functions. While staying in the hospital, which I was in for 2 months, I relearned to walk, and even talk. I worked really hard, so instead of being in a wheelchair for the rest of my life, all I have are leg braces, which I get fitted for every other year, and crutches, which I must use every day. I'm glad that I got the medical attention I needed, but I am still angered that I had to be so close to death for him to even consider it. Also, he didn't even care about me. He only did those things so that it looked as if he cared, but in reality, he wanted to look good in front of the other districts. In reality, he is actually as cold hearted as all the other people in the Capitol.

So, this is the current situation I am in now. Backpack on back and crutches in hand, I was walking home. As I was walking, a large guy who looked like one of those football players on TV came up behind me. Then, I felt a shove and I went tumbling to the ground. Unfortunely, I fell flat on my face, and probably had some scratches from the gravel. I picked my head up, and am met with the sight of my books scattered all around me and my papers fluttering away in the breeze.

The boy who pushed me took my canes out from under me. As I try to get up, he pushes me down with the end of one of them. He jabs it repeatedly between my shoulder blades to keep me on the ground. I cry out in pain as he starts to kick me in the stomach over and over again. He does it so many times, I am glad I didn't eat anything in a while; otherwise I would have vomited all over the cold road beneath me.

He throws the canes on the ground and after about 5 minutes of kicking me, he grabs me by the hair and pulls me up to his level. "They should have left you to die instead of saving you. You're just worthless and retarded." He growls viciously. He lets go and I fall hard on my side. I try not to cry because I don't want to show even more weakness. With one last kick to the gut, he leaves me there, sobbing on the ground, feeling like crawling in a hole and dying. I don't even know how long I am sitting there for, but after a while I pick myself off the ground, and go to collect my things. When all my stuff is in my backpack, I look for my crutches.

"Are you ok?" says a quiet voice. I look up to see a boy who is about 14 with magnificent blue eyes and hair the color of sunshine. He has a sad smile on his face. I try to smile back, but can't because of a sharp pain in my stomach. I also notice he is holding my crutches. He must see me looking at them because he hands them to me. I reach out to receive them, and our hands brush for a second. I feel my face heat up and I look down at my knees.

"Thanks" I whisper. He nods, and offers his free hand to me, to help me off the ground. I gratefully accept his offer and rise off the ground. I wipe off my clothes and look at him. I notice him from school and the bakery. I have never spoken to him, or even been in the same room as him. Before I can think even more, he starts to talk

"I am so sorry that happened to you. I was across the road also walking home, when I saw that big jerk come up behind you and push you. I started running towards you, but by the time I got close enough to tackle him, he was already gone." He then looked down, as if ashamed that he didn't do anything.

"It's ok. That was actually the first time someone has even talked to me. Usually people just ignore me or laugh at me." I say, and bite my lip. Unexpectedly, he pulls me into a tight hug. I don't move or even breathe; afraid he is going to hurt me too. He must notice my hesitation because he quickly pulls away.

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." He assures me, and then smiles. I smile back, knowing I can trust him. He puts out his hand, and I shake it.

"My name is Peeta." He introduces. "What is yours?"

"Nicole Loomwood" I say, barely inaudible.

"Nice to meet you" he says. Suddenly, he takes my hand and leads me somewhere, almost urgently.

"Where are we going?" I ask terrified. I just met this boy and he is suddenly leading me somewhere.

"You have a black eye from when that douche pushed you, and some nasty cuts. We are going to my house to get you cleaned up." He looks over his shoulder to give me a gentle and reassuring smile. I smile, knowing I have my first real friend, and let him lead the way.

Chapter 2 is done! Whew, that took a while. Hope you liked it! Review please. This is based on me, so if you have any questions about which parts are real or not real, please inbox me. Until next time, which hopefully won't be too long.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: New chapter up! Oh my gosh, I can't believe I wrote this much in one day. Enjoy!

Don't own the Hunger Games. Picks up from where it left off in the beginning of Ch. 2

That day, when I met Peeta, was one of the happiest days of my life. From that day on, we have been really close. Luckily, no one has ever tried to hurt me again, but I know if someone did, Peeta would be right there to help me. The same is true if he gets hurt. I'm not saying I'm glad that guy beat me up, but I am glad I got the chance to know Peeta. As we stand there, he starts to look at me again. I give him a quizzical look, trying to figure out what is wrong.

"Nick, when was the last time you had a proper meal?" he asks, worried for my physical state, as usual. I try to think of a quick lie, because the truth would make him angry.

"Um yesterday" I stutter. He probably saw right through that, I scold myself. He doesn't look convinced at all. He crosses his arms, as if saying 'yeah right'. I take a deep breath, and prepare to tell him the truth.

"Two weeks" I say barely above a whisper.

"Two weeks?" he says shocked "Why have you gone so long without eating Nick, that's not healthy." He asks."

"Because", I start "My parents didn't make enough to feed all of us, and my younger siblings needed it more." I defend.

"You can't sacrifice your own health for them all the time." He tells me. He's right. I do this a lot. Once I went a whole month without food, and when Peeta found out he was livid. He practically shoved the food down my throat himself. That was the way he looked right now actually. It kind of scared me.

I looked down, so I wouldn't have to look at his disappointed face. "I'm not mad Nick, I'm just worried." He said gently. I looked up and saw he was smiling slightly.

"Well, I'm off to get ready for the reaping. See you later." I said. As I started to walk away, Peeta caught my arm. He had a serious look on his face, so I decided not to question him.

"You think I'm going to let you walk away after you just admitted you haven't eaten in two weeks? Oh no, we are going back to my house to get some food into you." He said, as he started to drag me by the arm.

"But I-"I started to protest

"No buts" he said "you are eating, now let's go." He said firmly

I sighed but let him drag me along. It didn't take long to reach the bakery. When Peeta opened the door, the smell of fresh bread hit me like a speeding truck. But my mouth didn't water. I had gone so long without food, and was so used to not eating I wasn't really hungry.

"Peeta, I'm fine. I'm not even hungry. I'll just be going." I said, making my way to the exit. Before I could even reach for the knob, Peeta was up blocking the door. I sighed, and went to sit at the little table set up. Peeta smiled, satisfied that I wasn't going to try to escape again. When he set the plate of steaming food, which consisted of some kind of meat, potatoes and vegetables in front of me, my stomach did flips. I stared at it for so long that Peeta finally interrupted the silence.

"You know, to eat, you have to pick up the food with the fork, and put it in your mouth."

"I'm not hungry" I argued.

"You're too thin. You have to eat something. Don't make me force feed you again." He said in a joking manner, but I knew he was dead serious. I gulped and looked at him.

"You wouldn't" I said in a weak voice.

"Try me" he challenged. I slowly picked up the fork, and started to eat, not wanting to test him. I took a couple bites, and then glared at him.

"Happy?" I asked

"Yes, very" he said in a cocky manner. "Eat more" he finished. I rolled my eyes and continued to eat. After I finished, he looked considerably happier.

"I don't like taking food that should be yours." I grumbled.

"I don't like hearing my best friend hasn't been eating and worse, not telling me." he countered. I stuck my tongue childishly out at him, and he chuckled.

"See you later at the reaping" I said.

"You too. I'll wait so we can sign in together." He said. I smiled at how sweet he was. When I left the bakery the sun was higher in the sky, and it sent a warm orange glow on the pavement below me. I felt the sun's warmth as I made my way home, more ready to face today.

End of 3rd chapter! I am on a roll. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Finally, the reaping! I do not own HG

As I reach my front door, I hear racket from the inside. This means that my siblings are up, and the day can officially begin. When I enter the house, my siblings rush up to me, bombarding me with questions of where I was.

"I was with Peeta" I tell them.

"What did you guys do?" asked my little sister, Mandy.

"We just talked" I told her. "Ok, time to get ready for the reaping." I instruct them. They all file out of the living room, and go to their rooms to get ready. The good thing about my siblings is they don't fight me on anything, and they are 11 or 12, so they can get themselves ready.

I retire to my own room, to get ready. I locate my reaping dress, which is lilac, with a sweetheart neckline, and a dark purple sash that ties in the back. I slip it on, and then move onto my hair. I brush it out, and do two small braids that meet in the back, and attach with a bobby pin. I smile satisfied and put on high white socks and my leg braces. They are plain white, and made out of plastic. The only shoes I can wear with them are sneakers, so I slip those on and tie them securely. Lastly, I grab my crutches, which are also white. I lay them down on my bed, and check on my siblings.

The good thing is that today my parents get to leave work early to watch the reaping. After I see that all my brothers and sisters are ready, we sit on the small couch, and wait for the alarm to call us to the reaping. We aren't waiting very long, maybe 5 minutes, for the alarm to sound. I quickly rush back to my room and grab my crutches, then me and my 5 brothers and sisters head out.

We walk to the square in complete silence. Most of my siblings are 12 so this is their first year, but none of them seem nervous. As we walk, I spot Peeta by the check in table. I turn to my oldest siblings Abigail, who is 13.

"Abigail, I need you to take your siblings and make sure they get checked in. Stick together. I'll see you afterwards. Love you." I say. Suddenly, they all rush at me, to give me one last hug. I engulf each of them in a brief hug and plant a kiss on their forehead. As I rise from my kneeling position, I rely on my crutches for support. When I am fully standing, I turn to face Peeta. He has on a white button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, because it is kind of warm out. He also has on tan pants and his hair is slicked back. In my opinion, he looks very handsome.

As I walk towards him, my crutch gets caught on a large rock. I close my eyes tightly and brace for impact. After a few moments I open my eyes to see why I haven't fallen, and find myself in Peeta's strong arms.

"Thanks" I tell him, feeling my face start to heat up. He steadies me, and then pulls away.

"No problem." He says with a smile. We make our way to the table, and get in the line of people with anxious and scared faces. I wait, and then when it is my turn, I slip one of my arms out of the arm loop at the top of the crutch, and give them my hand. The lady pricks my finger and smears the bloody fingerprint on the paper. She uses a scanner which flashes with my name when she scans the fingerprint. Then, I leave and the lady calls 'next'.

I look around for the roped off section where the 16 year old girls stand. I make my way over there, when Peeta grabs my arm.

"Be careful, please don't get hurt. I'll see you after the reaping." He whispers, then places a kiss to my forehead like I did for my siblings, then he engulfs me in a big hug. He pulls away and gives me a small smile. I smile back and make my way to the roped off section.

While standing, I see a group of girls start to snicker. I roll my eyes, knowing it is about my disability. I stand there, and wait for the president and other officials to take the stage. Not a moment later, I see them all file out, and sit in the chairs set up on the stage. Then, out comes Effie Trinket, the escort for District 12. She always wears outrageous clothes, hair and makeup to all the reapings. She looks like an alien, in such a bleak and colorless district, wearing all these florescent colors. Today she has on a bright magenta shirt and jacket combo, a bright magenta knee length skirt and a light pink wig with a huge pink flower in it. Her makeup was white powder all over her face with her eyes, lips and cheeks outlined in pink. I giggled, because she looked absolutely ridiculous. She may be the escort for district 12, but she was originally from the Capitol, assigned to our district by President Snow.

She took her place in front of the microphone to start the reaping.

"Welcome, welcome to the 74th Hunger games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." She trilled in her ridiculous capitol accent.

"As always, ladies first." She said. I was so nervous; I scanned the crowd looking for Peeta. I spotted him across the aisle from me in the guy's section. He gave me a reassuring smile and mouthed 'everything will be ok. Breathe.' I did as told and focused on my breathing. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as Effie approached the bowl. However, I focused on my breathing, and closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, she had selected a name. Slowly, as if in slow motion, she called out the name on the tiny slip of paper. That moment was when my entire world came crashing down.

"Nicole Loomwood"

Oh cliffhanger! Will Peeta try to volunteer for her? Find out in the next chapter. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games

I stand there, unable to breathe or think. Did Effie really just call my name, or was I imagining it? I glance over to Peeta's section to see his head is lowered, and he has tear streaks on his face. Then the realization hits me. I am going to be in the 74th Hunger Games. I know none of my siblings are going to volunteer for me because I have told them on many occasions that if I were to get selected; they were not to volunteer under any circumstances.

Adjusting my crutches, I walk up to the stage. Effie has a surprised look when she sees me, mixed with pity. I bet she wasn't expecting me to be a cripple.

And then there is Mayor Undersee. I have met him on many occasions to arrange travel to the Capitol to get my braces fitted every other year. He is a very kind man, who is always in a good and cheerful mood, except on reaping day. He hates how the Capitol uses these games as an inhumane form of entertainment.

Slowly, I see him raise his three fingers to his lips, then up into the air. This is a sign used in the districts used to show respect. I look into the crowd, and see how everyone is doing the same thing. I start to tear up, but quickly compose myself. I take my spot on Effie's right hand side, and wait for her to call the other tribute.

She approaches the boy tribute bowl, and quickly draws out a name. I can see she is in a hurry to get the reaping over with, after seeing how one of her tributes is "damaged", to put it in nicer terms.

She holds the tiny slip of paper in her hand, another life that will probably come to an end very soon. The only real victor we have had is Haymitch Abernathy, and he is usually so drunk most of the time, he forgets where he is. I snicker at this thought, but hide it when Effie starts speaking again.

"And the boy tribute is….." I hold my breath waiting for her to announce the name. The only thing I am thinking is 'not Peter or Jack', my two eleven year old twin brothers. They may be big pains sometimes, but I still love them to pieces. Also, I am thinking 'not Peeta'. Finally, Effie announces the name.

"Ralph Eswiger" A small kid with curly brown hair and terrified green eyes makes his way slowly to the stage.

"I volunteer as male tribute!" I hear from the hushed crowd. I whip my head around so fast I am pretty sure I will have whiplash. I have to make sure none of my brothers are risking their life for me. I let out a horrified gasp as I see the person who owns the voice. Its Peeta, being held back by a bunch of Peacekeepers as he struggles to get out of their grip.

"Wonderful, we have ourselves a volunteer!" exclaims Effie. The Peacekeepers let him go, and he makes his way up the steps to the stage. Meanwhile, the boy Ralph has already silently slinked back into the crowd, relieved to be safe for another year. I turn my attention back to Peeta, to see him standing next to me, trying to keep his face void of any emotion. I turn to face him and whisper as Effie makes her closing speech.

"Peeta James Mellark, what the hell are you thinking?" I practically hiss at him, still staying quiet.

"I promised I would keep you safe. I told you, if you get picked, I volunteer no matter what. I know you would do the same thing if one of your siblings got picked, or if I did." I knew he had a point. If anyone I cared about was picked, I would volunteer in a heartbeat. I also know Peeta would be mad at me as well for risking my life.

I zone back into the action going on around me as I hear Effie's closing words.

"A hand for our tributes of the 74th Hunger Games." Sing-songs Effie. She starts to clap slowly, trying to build a slow clap, but the crowd stays silent. Instead, like when I was picked, they hold up three fingers to their lips then into the air.

I smile at the pride my district has. None of the kids talk to me in school, and some may bully me, but at least they are not rooting for us to die.

Chapter 5 complete! Reviews would mean a lot to me! thanks for your support, it means a lot! See ya on the flip side.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games

Peeta and I are quickly rushed into the Justice building. I can feel his hand on my arm, guiding me gently so I don't run into any walls. My hands are shaking so bad, I even felt unsteady on my crutches, which are meant for support. I try to keep my breathing even so I don't hyperventilate.

"Hand me your crutches" whispers Peeta. I give him an unsure look, because I can't really walk without them.

"Trust me" he says. Even though we are being thrown in an arena together to fight to the death, I know I can still trust him. So I smile, and hand them over. With both crutches securely in his right hand, he grasps my other hand in his own. I gasp at how warm his hands are, and Peeta chuckles. I love his laugh. It is like literally hearing happiness. As if someone created a noise to resemble pure joy and happiness. It always makes me smile whenever I hear it.

As Effie leads us to the rooms where we will say our goodbyes, I only focus on Peeta so I won't break down and start sobbing.

Finally, we get to the first room, which is the girls. Peeta lets go of my hand, and then relinquishes my crutches as well.

"I will be right down the hall. I'll find you before we board the train" he says, his face so close to my ear his breath tickles my skin. I nod, and he and Effie go to find the other room.

I sit there, focusing on my breathing. About two minutes later, the door bursts open to reveal my siblings and parents. My siblings all rush up to me at once, and give me a tight hug around the waist. I get down to their level so I can talk to them while making eye contact.

"Listen, you guys have to stick together. Make sure you eat as often as you can, and do not take out any tesserae." I tell them sternly. I gave them each a kiss on the forehead and a hug, like I did before the reaping.

Then I turned to my parents. They looked so tired, they were probably just released from work, I thought to myself. I approach them, and give them one of the tightest hugs I have ever given anyone. Then when we broke apart, they each gave me a kiss, saying things like 'it will be ok' and 'you have to come home'. I finally let the tears fall, knowing no cameras are present, so if I cry the world won't see it, unlike at the reaping.

"Alright, times up." Said one of the Peacekeepers impatiently. I gave them one more fleeting glance before they were pushed out the door, and it was closed behind them. My last glimpse of them, maybe for a while, or maybe for forever.

I went to leave, knowing I wouldn't have any other visitors. I straightened my crutches and prepared to leave, when suddenly the door opened. In walked a girl who was about my age, and a tall, muscular guy. I turned my attention to the girl first. She had long brown wavy hair, pulled up on her head in braids, a vintage looking light blue dress and gray eyes. Her name is Katniss Everdeen. She hunts illegally in the woods, and sells her game at the Hob. Sometimes when we have enough money, we buy some of her squirrels.

I turn my attention to the big guy beside her. He has short brown hair, is wearing a shirt and pants similar to Peeta's, and looks very strong. I know he is Katniss' hunting partner and his name is Gale Hawthorne. That is all I really know about him.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked in a confused way, but with no venom in my voice. I know I should be mad that the only way anyone beside my family and Peeta would talk to me is when I am about to be killed. But then I realized my anger was more directed at the Capitol and their sick and twisted minds.

"We just came to tell you that going into the games with a handicap is very brave, and we hope you win." She said with a smile, that I can tell was sincere. Then she came forward and gave me a tight hug. I let her hug me because even though she didn't say much, I can tell she meant what she said. She then gave me another smile that was more sad and worried.

"Thank you, Katniss." I said in the same sincere voice she just did. Gale didn't say anything during this whole exchange. He just looked at the ground with his arms crossed. I hesitantly approached him.

"Are you OK?" I asked him. He raised his head and looked at me, as if he just realized where he was. Then, as if remembering something, he began to speak.

"I should be asking you that question. I mean, the games are hard enough for regular people: but people with a disability have it twenty times worse. You have a lot of guts, kid." He finished with a smirk. I felt a small smile of my own tug at the corners of my lips.

"Time to go," said a Peacekeeper. I can tell it was the same guy because he had the same bored tone. As Gale passed, he gave my hand a gentle squeeze before leaving.

I sit there, almost in a trance, with my face in my hands. I don't want to cry, but I know I can't hold in the tears much longer. I hear the creak of the old wooden door, and look up to see who it is. I sigh in relief when I see it is Peeta. I get up off the small sofa set up in the room, and launch myself into his arms. He holds me, not saying a word, and lets me cry into his shoulder. When I know I am done crying, I let go.

"Sorry about your shirt," I say embarrassed. I look down at the wooden floor, looking at the pattern made by notches in the wood. Suddenly, I felt a warm hand under my chin, lifting my face up.

"Hey, it's ok, it's only a shirt. You looked like you needed a good cry." He finished. I smiled to myself as I went to grab my crutches. Before I even had a chance to slip my arms through the top, Peeta already took them, and is holding my hand in his.

"You still looked pretty distracted," he said "I'd rather hold your hand then have you bump into walls." He finished. I push him lightly on the arm, and he mocks being hurt. I chuckle, and we make our way out of the Justice building to board the train that will either take us to victory or to our deaths.

Chapter 6 is done! This story is turning out great. Plz review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games

As Peeta and I exit the Justice building, the first thing I see is a bright light. I wait for my eyes to adjust, and realize they are cameras. I try not to look at them, and train my eyes on the ground. I feel Peeta's grip tighten so that I don't trip. I appreciate him for trying to protect me, but I know he won't be able to protect me forever. In about four days to a week, we will both be fighting for survival to be the lone victor. If the time came, I wouldn't want him to risk his life to save me, because I am not worth saving. He has friends, people like him, and he can eventually get a job in the mines. What can I do? Sure, I have a family and Peeta as a friend, but that is really all I have. Maybe that guy who attacked me was right, I am worthless and retarded.

I sigh, because that thought actually made me more depressed than I already was. I guess Peeta heard me because he leans over and asks if I'm ok. I nod, not trusting my voice not to break. Suddenly, Peeta stops short, and I bump in to him. I look up at him to ask him what is wrong, and I see the train. It is magnificent, entirely made of chrome and as shiny as a new penny. I stare in amazement at the sight before me, excited to see how grand the inside is if this is just the exterior.

I forgot Effie was even with us, until she spoke up and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Isn't it splendid? We get it polished every year." She informed us. As we walked up to the door, they slid open. I have never seen a door like that, and I thought it was pretty cool. I waited for Effie to enter the train, and me and Peeta followed after her. I'm glad I was still holding Peeta's hand because of the steps going up to the ground level of the train; and since there was no railing. They have obviously never had a handicap tribute.

"Can I please have my crutches back?" I whispered to Peeta. It's not that I was embarrassed, but I kind of felt like a small child holding their parent's hand while crossing the street. He nodded, as if understanding my discomfort. I smiled, glad he understood and didn't ask any questions.

I stared wide eyed as I entered the train. It was spectacular, with crystal chandeliers and beautiful carpeting. The furniture was all new, I could tell because it was still in great condition; it also smelled new.

We were led into another part of the train, which we were informed was the dining cart. The tables were piled high with so many different foods, even if we had half of them in district twelve, it would be enough to feed the whole district for a year.

The last area of the train we visited was the bedrooms. There were two rooms down the hall from each other, which I am guessing is for Peeta and me.

"These two rooms on the right side of the hall are the tribute's bedrooms. Nicole, the first one is yours, and Peeta's is down the hall." Said Effie. "Nicole, after I was informed about your…condition, I decided to let Peeta have a room by yours in case you need help." She said in a cheerful voice. I nodded, slightly offended how she gave me a look of disgust when she said "condition"

Effie turned on her heel, and left us both standing in the hallway. Peeta was looking at the floor with his hands in his pockets, and me nervously biting my lip so hard I can taste blood.

"So, she is something, isn't she," he said with a smirk, breaking the awkward silence. I burst out laughing, briefly forgetting how we are about to be trained to kill other innocent kids. We laughed for about five more minutes, and then stopped because our stomachs started to hurt.

"How do you feel about this whole games thing?" I asked him.

"I feel like it is another way for the Capitol to keep the districts in fear, and therefore another way for them to hold power." He said. He is totally right. The Capitol thinks they can do anything they want, just because they are so powerful. They make so many decisions, and never think of the other districts. It makes me absolutely sick just thinking of it.

"What do you think?" he inquired.

"I feel exactly the same way. Even though I should owe them my life for saving me from dying, I still think it is uncalled for and brutal punishments for something that our generation didn't even do." I answer.

"You don't owe them anything." He says firmly. I don't believe him, but I nod anyway, not wanting to push the matter.

"We should probably get ready for dinner," I say, quietly. He nods, and then pulls me into a warm and gentle hug. I smile, grateful for the comfort and go into my room. I lock the door and sit on the bed, trying to absorb the situation I have just been thrust into. I am about to go into the Hunger Games, and try to kill 23 kids, including Peeta. That thought is too horrible to even consider. I shake my head, trying to clear it of that awful thought.

I walk to the small dresser in the corner of the room, and look inside. Unsurprised, I see it is fully stocked with beautiful shirts, and even regular t- shirts. I grab a plain turquoise shirt, my favorite color. I put it on, and then walk to the closet and grab a pair of jeans. I take off my braces, because they are too narrow for me to slip over them. After that simple task is accomplished, I put my braces back on.

"Dinner is ready," whispers Peeta, probably waiting for me so he can help walk me down. I look in the mirror, and when satisfied with my appearance, I pick up my crutches to leave. Time to meet my mentor, and start the journey that will either lead to victory or certain death.

Another chapter! Yay! I need reviews like I need oxygen. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games

I quickly summon up the courage to open the door, and face reality. I see Peeta standing there, and I can see he was crying.

"What's wrong?" I ask him in a concerned voice.

"Nothing: the realization of the situation has finally sunk in is all," he confesses. I give him a sympathetic smile, and we head down to dinner.

As I enter the room, the first thing I realize is that Effie has changed into an outfit that is even more ridiculous. She has on a neon green blouse and skirt, with orange accents and white hair. Her makeup is all orange, mixed with blue. I guess her outfit she wore to the reaping was her toned down look.

The other thing I notice is she is accompanied by a man, probably in his early forties. He has unkempt blonde hair that reaches all the way to his shoulders, blonde facial hair and blue eyes. He had on a green shirt and tan pants. He also has a half- full drink in his hand. So this must be Haymitch Abernathy, the lone victor of district twelve. He isn't as awful as I thought he would be; then again he didn't even speak yet.

We take our seats at the table as the food comes out. It seems like pasta with red sauce and vegetables. I put my crutches onto a chair next to me, and take my seat next to Peeta, across from Effie. Peeta immidietly starts eating, and I just blankly stare down at my plate. I'm not really hungry from going without food, and from nervousness.

"Eat", Peeta says as he hands me my fork. I want to protest, but I see a look of worry in his eyes, and I don't argue. I pick at my food, and eat it slowly. This seems to satisfy Peeta, and he goes back to his own food. We then relapse into silence before Effie speaks up.

"I'm just glad you have better manners than the last pair of tributes," she said in a relieved tone. I'm slightly offended, remembering those kids were from the seam, and were practically starving every day of their lives.

Peeta must feel the same way, because he sets his fork down, and starts eating with his hands. Effie looks scandalized, and I can't help but giggle at Peeta, but I stop when Effie shoots me a glare. I stop, and we fall into another episode of silence.

We finally finish dinner about fifteen minutes later, and Haymitch hasn't said a word the whole time. I wonder why he is so quiet. Usually at the reapings he actually attends, he is always so loud and outspoken; but that is also because he is drunk. Maybe he is finally sober. I think this over as the silence is broken.

"We will be retiring into the living room to watch the reapings, your district and the other eleven," says Effie as she rises from the table. Peeta and I both nod as we get up to leave the table. Since Peeta is the first one up, he grabs my crutches and hands them to me. I quietly thank him and make my way over to the couch.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Haymitch staring at me, as if noticing my problem for the first time. I glance back at him to see him looking at me with pity, and something else I cannot identify. Before I had a chance to ponder this more, I feel Peeta pull me down to sit with him on the sofa.

I sat watching the reapings, concentrating on the faces of the people selected. They kept their face emotionless, almost as if they didn't possess the ability to feel; almost as if they disconnected from feeling anything. Districts one through three were all made up of volunteers. I was amazed how they would volunteer without giving it a second thought, when anyone else would be scared to death.

One person who caught my eye was Cato. He was a big blonde guy from district one. He looked like the kind of person who could snap your neck with his bare hands. Also, when they showed a close up of him, he looked like he was out for blood, and nothing would stand in his way from winning. I was glad when the district one reaping was over, so I don't have to look at his intimidating image anymore.

The other districts weren't so bad, until they got to district eleven. There was a girl with dark, curly hair and dark skin to match. She looked so small, almost defenseless. I bet it was an act though, because when they showed a close- up of her, I can see a mischievous glint in her eyes. The name below said Rue; a small yellow flower that grows in meadows. Her district partner couldn't look more opposite from her. He was pretty big, almost as big as Gale was. He also had dark skin and hair; but beneath his tough guy exterior, I could tell he was a good person.

Finally, we got to our district. Since I knew I was up first, I looked away from the screen, not wanting to see how pathetic and helpless I looked limping up to the stage on crutches. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see it was Peeta, with a sad smile on his face. I smiled and hugged him around the neck. He hugged me back, and we went back to watching the reaping.

We tuned back into the action just when Ralph was called. Not even two minutes later, I saw Peeta break through the crowd, and make his way to the stage. I saw a determination in his eyes when he tried to push through the crowd.

As he made his way to the stage, I noticed he was mouthing something to me, but I was staring straight ahead. He took his place on the left side of Effie, and I saw me and him arguing. Then the next thing I knew, Peeta and me were being herded into the Justice building.

"Alright, time to get ready for bed. We have a big, big day tomorrow," exclaimed Effie. I couldn't help but laugh at her optimism, knowing she isn't the one about to die.

Peeta and I left the living room area, and made our way to our rooms.

"Well I guess this is goodnight," I say to Peeta. Before I could open the door, he grabbed my wrist and turned me around so I was facing him.

"Goodnight; try to get some sleep." he said in a sincere voice. I roll my eyes; Peeta was always acting like a big brother towards me. I think it is sweet to know someone cares. He then went to his room down the hall, and I went into mine. I prepared for bed, setting down my crutches and taking off my braces.

I found a pair of pajamas already neatly folded on my bed; light blue pants and a shirt. I wondered how they got there, but I put them on any way.

Then, I got into bed and the last thought I had was of the games to come, and I fell into a restless sleep.

Chapter 8 done! Plz review. I would really appreciate it


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey guys, this is my first ever author's note I have ever wrote, because this is my first story ever, and I am so excited. Also, I am excited that you guys are enjoying it. Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, and when I do it is about of chapters at once. It's just that, first off, I started this story over spring break. That means I had time to stay up until around two in the morning writing. Now, I still have time, just not as much as I used to have. Second, the reason why I upload so many chapters at once is because I write them in bulk. In fact, the first time I uploaded, I uploaded three chapters that day because I wrote all of them that day. I was so excited to upload, but I had to wait TWO VERY LONG DAYS to publish anything because of that restriction I also just uploaded now because I just remembered I had five more chapters I forgot to upload. I have read a lot of fanfiction, and they usually try to get a chapter up a day. But since I write so much at once, I put up like six at once. Please feel free to inbox me to tell me if you would like me to upload one at a time, or a few at a time. Thanks guys!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games; movie or book. I wish I did though, because they both kicked butt! Anyway, on with the story. Warning- chapter has blood, but I don't go too far into detail. If I do, sorry!

I was running in a gigantic forest. The trees were all green and lush, which told me it was spring. The sun was shining down, desperately trying to break through the leafy barrier of the branches. I could hear the blood pounding in my ears, sounding like a million heavy bass drums in my skull. My heartbeat felt as if it would burst out of my chest at a moment's notice. My limbs ached, wanting so desperately for me to stop pumping my arms and legs, pushing them to their limits. The only thing that kept me going was the knowing thought in the back of my mind that I couldn't stop or else I would surely die.

So I pressed on, periodically looking over my shoulder. I had to make sure who or what was chasing me wasn't directly behind me. I was equipped with a small silver dagger and a bow and arrow. I had no idea how or why I had these weapons, but I knew they would help if the situation was dire.

As I kept running, the green foliage that was rushing by like speeding cars slowly started to become less and less until they finally disappeared altogether. I stopped to survey my surroundings, feeling I was far enough ahead that I could stop to survey my surroundings. Squinting my eyes because of the sun now beaming in the sky, I looked at the environment around me to find it was a meadow. All the vegetation that could be seen was small bushes, blooming with light pink flowers. Also, the ground consisted of bright green grass the color of sparkling emeralds and snow- white daises with a big yellow center. Deciding it was beautiful and danger- free, I sat down on the soft grass, absorbing the peace and tranquility of the moment. I let the fear and urgency of the moment before slip from my mind momentarily. Instead, my thoughts were lingering on happy things, such as my family and Peeta. My family is the best support system you could ever hope for. They are always so loving and caring, like a family is supposed to be. Even though we live in perpetual poverty, they always try to make the best of it, and I do the same. Also, they are very sensitive to my disability, and try to their best ability to give me the things they need to live a normal life. In short, they are the best. Then there is Peeta; he is, as you already know, my only friend. Therefore, he is a very important person to me, and I couldn't imagine ever losing him. He has never laughed at me for my disability, like many others have. I love him so much for this, and I hope he knows how important he is to me.

I am broken out of my musings by the loud snap of a twig behind me. That, followed by the heavy footsteps tell me someone is approaching. I quickly whip around, ready to face the intruder. Before I can even take a single breath, I am flat on my back with a very heavy weight on top of my body. I look at the person's face to see who has just blindsided me. Their eyes are gleaming with hatred and look almost frenzied; like a predator about to kill their prey. I also notice their eyes are…. sky blue, exactly like Peeta's. Their hair, although covered almost completely in mud, I can tell is a wheat blonde, also resembling Peeta.

I inhale sharply, remembering why I was running so fast, and why I was terrified to stop for even the slightest second. The reality dawned on me again for a brief moment, and it was enough to paralyze me with total fear; I was a tribute in the Hunger Games, and I was about to be killed by my best friend.

I closed my eyes and waited for the fatal blow, whether it is to the head, chest or throat. Then, "Peeta" brought his face closer to my ear, and held his knife against my throat.

"Listen you worthless retard. Finally, the world will be free of another useless cripple," he hissed threateningly.

I froze, recognizing for once the face before me. I now saw that this guy's features were too sharp and pinched to belong to Peeta. I looked at his shoulder to confirm my suspicions. There, right on the top of his shoulder was a badge bearing the number one.

I decided not to scream, so I don't give him the satisfaction of seeing me suffer, and because I know no help will come. This guy lying on top of me with a knife at my throat is not Peeta, my best and only friend who I have known for so long, and who has protected me from bullies. It was the ruthless boy tribute from district one, the one who made my blood freeze when I saw him at the reaping recaps.

While I was distracted with thinking, he drew back his knife and split my throat wide open. The blood that squirted out was such a large quantity; it fell as if a crimson rain. As it poured to the ground below, it stained the pink flowers, daises and grass a deep, sickening red.

I lay chocking on the blood flooding my throat; I stare into the same face that I thought I recognized so well, before I actually studied him. He now has a nasty smirk curling at the end of his lips as he sees me in pure agony. I close my eyes, feeling a welcoming peace fill me as my soul leaves my body. I utter one more word before I blackout forever.

"Cato."

Another cliffy! I bet you weren't expecting that! Even if you were, please say you liked it anyway to keep my fragile self- esteem intact. Lol. This was an actually fun chapter to write, even if it is gory. And if you were wondering, it was kind of like the same dream she had at the beginning of the story; but now she can put a name and face to her killer. Anyway, keep readin' and reviewing peas! Hahaha, it sounds like please kinda'. Sorry, that was random. Until next time!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Finally, into double digits in the chapter dept.! I have had a great time writing this story, and even if it is not the best written story ever, it was really fun to write and develop! Keep reviewing please! Love ya p.s- I do NOT own the HG's.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" a loud, shrill scream rips through the quiet night, shattering the peaceful atmosphere. I flinch slightly at how high pitched the frequency of the noise is, before I realized I was the one who admitted it. I shoot up straight in the bed so fast, I'm amazed how my spine didn't crack in half. I sit there in shock of the dream I just had. Now it all makes sense; that dream that I have been having since I was seven, which is the first year I was obligated to watch the Games. I guess since I have been picked for the Games, the dream has been more and more of a reality, because now it is my reality. I will be in that position in a few days' time, and even though I hope I don't get killed, I probably will because I am the weak link.

I wrap my arms around my knees which are pulled up to my chest, and gently sob. I let out all the sadness I've had building up since the first day. All the sadness for my family, and probably never seeing them again, all the sadness for Peeta's family, even though he has a very rotten mother who hits him on a daily basis, and all the sadness for Peeta possibly dying, and leaving me forever. I really didn't have much sadness for me because I knew if I lost, it wouldn't be much of a loss.

I cry so much that I cry myself out and my eyes burn so much as if acid were poured onto them. After I am done crying, I lay beck down on the pillow, and just stare blankly at the ceiling. I am surprised my scream didn't wake the whole train. I guess they were all too deep sleepers to notice. Sleep is the one escape from life, and I am glad they are able to enjoy it uninterrupted.

Since there is no clock in my room, I have no clue what time it is. However, I do have a window right next to my bed, and I can see the moon is very low in the sky, so it must almost be morning; I'm guessing 3 a.m.

I groan into my pillow, and roll over. Knowing I won't be able to get back to sleep, I just stare at the ceiling, contemplating the events that are about to occur. I can't believe that my life is about to change so much, and I have no control over the outcome. I mean yes, I can try to survive for as long as I can, but really, how far can someone like me actually get? Not very far at all, I'm guessing. I'm predicting I will be dead within the first day.

I lay there thinking so long, the next time I look out the window, the sun is just starting to rise. I decide to get up and get dressed so that I will be ready for the day. I actually have time to look at the clothes, rather than just throw on something quickly like I did for dinner. I open the closet and see a bunch of different colors and patterns. I rifle through them, and pick out a t- shirt that says "the Hunger Games' on it, and black jeans. I roll my eyes at the shirt, disgusted at the Capitol for not only broadcasting this gruesome event, but they also try to sell merchandise promoting it. I go back over to the closet, and select a different shirt, thoroughly disgusted with the idea of being a billboard for their madness.

The next shirt I picked was a sea green color, and had the Capitol logo on it. Even if I didn't particularly like them, it was more bearable than the Hunger Games one. I then look in the drawers where they keep their socks. I search through them until I find a pair of white knee- highs. I slip them on, and then put on my braces. I find my sneakers and slip them on too. Lastly, I find my crutches and put them on the bed so I won't forget them before I leave.

I look in the mirror to find my hair is a mess. Whether it is from the cold sweat I woke up in from the dream, or me crying for over two hours, I don't know. I locate a brush from the nightstand and run it through my hair to fix it, and get the tangles out. Satisfied, I put it down. I also notice I have dark purple circles under my eyes. I haven't been sleeping well at all for a while, and I guess it is finally catching up to me. I thankfully find a pair of sunglasses, which I slip on. If Peeta saw, he would instantly be worried. The last thing I do is brush my teeth before walking out the door, and going to the dining room part of the train.

As I walk leisurely down the train, I am met with complete silence. I guess it is too early for anyone, even Effie, to be up this early. I finally reach the dining room after about two minutes later. I never really realized how long the train actually is. I round the corner, and see the back of a blonde head seated at the table. I sit down, and put my crutches to the side.

"Morning," the person finally says, in a surprisingly awake voice. By his voice, and him deciding to turn around at that exact moment, I could tell it was Peeta.

"Morning," I greet back.

"I saw you leaving your room this morning, and decided to follow you. You do know it is only four a.m., right?" he asked in a genuinely curious tone, and worried.

"Yes, I am aware that it is very early in the morning. Why did you follow me though, when you could be sleeping?" I ask him.

"I was worried about you, and I wanted to make sure you were ok," he confesses. I give him a smile, silently thanking him for his caring nature.

"I'm surprised I didn't hear you though. When you walk, you are kinda loud," I say with a chuckle. He laughs along with me, looking guilty of what I have just accused him of.

"Yea, well you looked like you were thinking, and were totally oblivious to anything around you," he says. I blush, knowing it is my turn to look guilty for what he has accused me of.

"You should really go back to sleep though, while you still can. And besides, at least you didn't have a nightmare-"I start to say, then slap my hand quickly onto my mouth, realizing what I was saying. I look down at my hands to hide my blush.

"I could be telling you the same thing. You need sleep as much as I do. By the way, what's with the sunglasses when we are indoors?" he asks. I try to think of an answer, not quite wanting to admit anything else.

"Um….. The sun in the morning is extra bright, didn't you know that?" I ask, carefully dancing around the truth.

"Oh, I see… the sun is too bright in the morning. That would make sense….. If it weren't raining out," he says with a knowing smirk. I look out the window to see he is correct. It is pouring outside. Crap, I think to myself. That blows my excuse.

He stands there with his arms crossed, waiting for another answer. I bite my lip, and try to think of another excuse.

"Well, you see, when I-"I was cut off before I could finish my excuse by Peeta.

"Take off the sunglasses," he says in a serious tone. Instead, I try to avoid his gaze. Sighing, he gets up from the table, and walks to stand in front of me. He kneels down so he is eye to eye with me.

"Take off the glasses," he says again, in a more gentle tone. I still try to avoid his eyes. I feel the glasses being slowly pulled off my face. After he is finished, he gasps. I bet he has realized how dark the circles under my eyes are. It looks almost as if I have been punched in the face. He lifts my chin with his hands, and then holds my face in both of them, so I am looking right at him.

"I want you to give me a straight and honest answer Nick; how much sleep have you gotten last night?" he asks, in a worried voice that makes my heart break at his compassion.

"Two," I say in a quiet voice, barely above a whisper. He grimaces, clearly unhappy.

"Ok, for the rest of the time on the train, you are staying with me in my room. I already asked Effie and Haymitch, because I knew you would have trouble with the nightmares. You can lie all you want, I know that is the reason why you were up so early," he finishes. I stare at him in silence, desperately wanting to disagree, so I try to protest.

"I can't do that to you Peeta. You need sleep, and I will just keep you up," I try to reason with him.

"Yes, I do. But because of the dark circles under your eyes, you need it more than me right now. There is no argument, you are staying with me," he says in a dead serious tone. I don't argue, knowing his mind is already set.

"Alright, I'll stay with you. But if you are losing sleep because of me, I am going back to my room," I grumble at him.

"Good girl, now let's go," he says, while tugging me towards the bedrooms. He already grabs my crutches on the way out so I don't have to.

"Go? Go where?" I ask him.

"Back to bed. It is only four thirty, and we don't have to be up for another four hours. Therefore, since we both need sleep, we are going to bed; you especially," he says. I sigh, as he tugs me along, feeling a sense of déjà vu from when he has brought me to his house, claiming I needed to eat.

We reach the rooms, and I turn to enter mine, when he stops me. He guides me farther down the hallway, and opens the door for me. I stubbornly stand there, refusing to move. Finally, he just pushes me in, and shuts the door behind him.

I sit down on the bed, relishing in how soft it is. I start to take off my braces, when I feel a hand on my wrist.

"Allow me," says Peeta. I smile and nod. He easily undoes the straps, and slips them off. He goes to put them in the corner of the room, and then goes back to the bed. He pulls the covers back, as I set up blankets on the floor. He stops what he is doing, and looks at me.

"What are you doing," he asks in an amused tone.

"I'm setting up a bed while I'm staying here," I tell him, getting back to work on my makeshift bed.

"The bed is big enough for the both of us, so we are going to share it," he says matter- of- factly. I decide to just listen to him for once because I am too tired to argue. I throw my hair in a ponytail, and I get on the side of the bed opposite from Peeta. I lay down with my back facing him.

I drift off, and start to have the same terrifying dream. I don't scream, but I can feel myself shaking. I jolt up for the second time today, and startle Peeta.

"What's wrong?" he asks in an urgent voice. I don't answer, but instead start to tremble violently.

"It's nothing Peeta. Go back to sleep," I tell him. He nods and goes back to lying down. I do the same, and suddenly feel two arms snake around my waist.

"What are you doing," I ask him in a startled tone.

"I wanted you to be closer to me when you slept. It might keep the nightmares at bay," he clarifies. I allow him to hold me, liking the feeling and comfort it gives me. I start to feel a gentle tug on my ponytail holder, and realize it is Peeta, taking my hair out. Once it is in loose waves down my back and shoulders, he rhythmically runs his fingers through it, playing with it.

As I start to drift off to sleep once more, I can feel a smile grace my face. This moment helps me forget about the dark fate that is awaiting us. I welcome the distraction, as I slip into an easy sleeps in the arms of my protector, and best friend, who I can't bear to loose. As I welcome the calm feeling of sleep, I only have one thought in my mind; I need to make sure Peeta makes it out of the arena alive. He has protected me, so now I will protect him.

Wow, SUPER LONG chapter. I think it went rather well. A lot of fluff in it. Thanks for being so supportive! Adios!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer- I really have nothing to say because the story speaks for itself. I however do not own the Hunger Games.

The next time I open my eyes, the sun is shining again in the sky, and the downpour has ceased. I smiled sleepily, and went to get out of bed. I felt a weight on my waist, and looked down to see Peeta's strong arms were wrapped around it tightly, keeping me hostage in the position I was in. I giggled, thinking he looked so cute and peaceful with his face nuzzled in my hair. I gave him a small kiss on the tip of the nose before I went to work untangling myself from my captor, who was still sleeping soundly.

I picked up his right arm, depositing it at his side. I did the same with his left arm, successfully freeing myself. I smiled at my accomplishment, and went to get up again. Unfortunately, not even two seconds later, the same strong arms were back around me, keeping me in my spot. I turned towards Peeta, seeing his eyelids flutter open, and being met with crystal blue eyes.

"Morning, again," he says, with a soft smile. He lets go of my waist, and gives me a kiss on the nose, like I just gave him. "Just returning the favor," he says with a cheeky grin. Suddenly, realizing he was awake when I kissed him, I bit my lip self- consciously. He reached over and ruffled my hair, telling me with that simple gesture not to be embarrassed

"What time is it?" I ask him. I'm guessing it is late in the morning, because of the sun's position in the sky.

"Nine- thirty," he says, looking at the small clock located on the dresser; bright blue numbers displaying the time. I look over, confirming he is right. I try to get up for the third time, and this time I am able to. I make my way to the corner of the room to retrieve my braces. I get them, and put them on. I sigh as I look down at them; just another symbol of everything wrong with my life.

"Hey, you ok?" asks Peeta. I nod, not quite wanting to talk right now. I get up to leave, needing to get out of this situation. However, the reason why I am stuck in my position now is because Peeta has a firm grip on my wrist. I struggle to free my arm, but he tightens his grip.

"I don't want to talk right now. Let's just get ready for the day," I tell him. He stays seated, while holding my wrist. His grip loosens slightly, so he doesn't leave bruises on my arm. He then pulls me down to sit on the bed, not next to him, but on his lap. He then holds my hands, so I don't have the opportunity to move.

"Talk," he says plainly, while playing with my fingers.

I take a deep breath to gather my thoughts, trying to express what I wanted to say without breaking down. After I am prepared, I begin to tell him.

"Well, I had the dream again; the one I always have the day of the reaping. Except the killer had a name and a face; it was the tough looking tribute from district one, Cato." I tell him, feeling my throat freeze up, just by saying his name. I look over to see the expression on Peeta's face. He had a look as if trying to process what I have just told him. He plays idly with my fingers, trying to be comforting. "Instead of the knife being in my back though, he sliced my throat wide open. There was so much b-b-blood," I continue, swallowing, because I suddenly feel sick. I don't have a weak stomach, but when you dream of blood streaming from your own throat, it is hard not to feel bile rise in your throat. His hands move to my back, where he rubs small, soothing circles. I lean into his hands, and let him continue.

"I said this once, and I will say it again; I will not let you die like that in the arena. I will die to protect you. You just have to trust me," he tells me. I blink my eyes to keep the tears in the back of my eyes from falling.

"Why am I so important? If I lose, it won't be much of a loss. You should win Peeta; you can do more with your life," I say, getting off his lap so I can leave. I can't believe I have just told Peeta that. Now he will think I won't even try to win, and just surrender. He is not exactly wrong, but I can't have him risking his life for me. I put my hand on the doorknob, but Peeta is up blocking the door. I try to move around him, but he follows me. I let out a frustrated sigh, and turn to go back to the bed. I sit down, and put my face in my hands. I feel my hands being pried gently from my face by Peeta.

"Listen to me, you are not worthless. You are an amazing person, and an amazing friend. I care a lot about you because you ARE worth it, even if you don't think so. If you died, the world would have lost an amazing person, and a special one. Being different doesn't make you inferior, it just makes you even more special than you already are," he says. After that, I lose it;I start sobbing, and I can't seem to stop. Peeta engulfs me in a huge hug, and doesn't let go until I stop. I wipe my eyes, and give him a grateful smile. He smiles back, and I know we will be ok. No matter what happens in that arena, we will always have each other.

End of another chapter. Again, has a lot of fluff. I promise the next chapter will get back to the story line. Reviews are welcome!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer- I do not own the Hunger Games, nor will I ever, unless Suzanne Collins sells the rights on EBay!

I sit there with my head buried in Peeta's shoulder, engulfed in one of the tightest hugs anyone has ever given me. After about a minute, he pulls away and gives me a sad yet determined smile. I try to return it, but my heart just isn't in it. Peeta seems to notice this because he reaches over and tugs up the corners of my lips to give the illusion I am smiling. I giggle and swat his hands away. He retracts them and I give him a genuine smile. Like I said before; he can cheer me up no matter the mood I am in. He gives off a certain vibe that just instantly makes you happy. Amidst the quiet, I hear heels hitting the floor and a while later, loud rapping at the door.

"Time for breakfast you two! We will be arriving at the Capitol soon," she says in her ridiculous accent that after hearing so much, has seemed to grow on me. Ok, maybe not entirely, but at least I don't feel like ripping out my eardrums whenever I hear it.

I look at the clock for the third time today to see it is ten o' clock on the dot. I forgot how punctual Effie is when it came to schedules. I went to gather my crutches and leave when I see that Peeta already has it covered. I stood in front of him and held out my hand, trying to look as threatening as possible. He chuckles, and hands them over without protest. I need to work on being more threatening for the arena. All the tributes already know I am an easy target because of my faults, and will try to kill me off first. Or maybe they will think it is too easy and save me for later, when I have hopes of going home. But then again, I have no hope. I shudder at this thought, and leave for the dining car. Peeta is already outside in the hallway, smirking. I get lost in my thoughts a lot, and he is used to it. I glare at him as I walk past him. He just gives me a cocky grin as he walks beside me.

Again, it takes us about two minutes to get to the dining car. I see Haymitch and Effie already sitting there. I straighten my shoulders and crutches as I walk to the table confidently. I don't want to show my mentor how absolutely terrified I am, making me seem even more weak. Upon reaching the table, I take my seat next to Peeta. He gives me thumbs up, showing me he is proud of me. I smile in return, and set my crutches next to me. Haymitch is on the other side of the table looking at me with a calculating eye that makes me feel extremely uncomfortable.

"So, you are the tributes from district twelve, huh? Well, the odds don't look too promising for you," he says as he leans back in his chair, swigging his beer. I look at him with a disbelieving look on my face. I can't believe he was so blunt when telling us we had no chance whatsoever. At least he got to the point and didn't lie saying we would be ok. Peeta has a surprised expression too, with a hint of anger.

"What do you mean we don't have a chance? Isn't your job to prepare us as best you can?" he asks, his fists clenched so tightly they are paper white. I reached across the table and took his hands, which immediately relaxed. Haymitch swiveled in his chair, and turned to face Peeta head on.

"Of course it is, but look at you two. Peeta, you may have a chance because you are strong, and look like you can hold your own pretty well," explained Haymitch. He then turned to me, with a disapproving look on his face.

"As for you sweetheart, you will be lucky if you make it to the final twenty," he stated plainly. I respected him for his honesty, telling me I was going to die; I just had to accept it, I guess.

Right as our conversation ended, breakfast came out. So many rich foods lay before me; most I have never seen or heard of before. Much like the first night, I just sat there; thinking instead of eating. I was going to die, so why try to put on weight? I sighed and crossed my arms, looking at Peeta. He was eating in large quantities, building up strength for the games. I smiled knowing that when I died, he would be ok.

He must have seen me staring at him because he glanced my way. He looked down, and saw the empty plate sitting in front of me. He had a slightly sad look as he silently mouthed 'eat please.' I was going to refuse, but I saw his worried expression. I decided he had enough to deal with without me being difficult. I grabbed the first thing I saw, which looked like eggs of some sort. I spooned some onto my plate, and ate slowly. While I was chewing, Peeta kept shooting periodic glances at me from the corner of my eyes. He had a look which was a mix between scared and determined. It was as if he was telling me with his eyes he wasn't going to let me starve myself and give up so easily. It told me he was going to fight to keep me alive. I had to look away because I knew he would keep that promise, even at the stake of his own safety.

After I was done with my eggs, I pushed my plate in front of me and resumed my thinking of how to try and help Peeta's odds of winning. So far, all I came up with was he could not make an alliance with me in the first place because I would slow him down. Also, my other option was jumping in front of a blade for him if he was being attacked. That would stop him from being hurt, and rid him of my dead weight. The first one sounded better to me, so when the time came to make an alliance with Peeta, I would politely decline. I smiled to myself, satisfied with my decision.

Suddenly, the whole room went from being sunny and bright to pitch black. I looked out the window to see we were going through a tunnel. On the other side was a sight that amazed me. Thousands of cheering people dressed very weirdly were all gathered outside the train to see the tributes.

Peeta got up from the table, and pulled me up with him over to the window. He started waving and blowing kisses to them. I looked aimlessly out the window, staring at all the different people. All of them looked like the Capitol people described in school; bright colored wigs and crazy outfits.

I decided why not, and started waving as well. They went wild, waving back with a wealth of enthusiasm and screaming. The train finally passed the fans as we pulled into the station. I got my crutches and got off the train with Peeta at my side.

"Now the first thing that is going to happen is you will be put in the hands of your stylists. Whatever they do to you, no matter how painful, do not resist."

I vaguely heard this advice, as I was guided out the door by Peeta. He helped me down the one steps on the train so I wouldn't fall flat on my face. Even if we were about to be thrown in an arena and forced to kill each other, he is still a gentleman.

We were guided into a building with a sign that said REMAKE CENTER above it. I guess this is where we were going to meet our stylist. A strange looking woman with aqua hair and gold tattoos for eyebrows came up to me, squealing.

"Oh my gosh, we are going to have so much fun making you over! I can't wait to get started!" she exclaimed, with way too much enthusiasm for my liking. With that, she grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me away. I shot Peeta a pleading and terrified glance. All he did was smile and whisper 'Relax. You'll be fine.'

The odd looking woman dragged me into a room that was brightly lit and resembled one you would find in a hospital. I'm glad I had my crutches for support because the sight before me made my knees buckle with fear. There was a group of brightly colored and surgically altered people standing in front of me.

"This one looks like she needs some help," commented a man with bright purple hair and lipstick to match.

"We've never had a tribute who was a cripple," said a woman with neon pink hair and white lipstick. There was no venom in her voice, but it still hurt.

They all advanced on me at once, and I involuntarily took a step back. One of the women came and stood in front of me.

"Hi sweetie, I'm Octavia. This is Vienna and Flavius," she said motioning to the other people behind her.

"Nice to meet you; I am Nicole Loomwood," I said, my voice wavering a little. She smiled, and handed me a robe.

"Please go into the bathroom, strip, and put on the robe. Then, come back out," I nodded and went to do what was requested. Stripping off the outfit I previously had on; I slipped on the thin robe. I made sure to put my braces by the door so I wouldn't forget them. Using my crutches, I walked back out to my stylists.

They led me to a bed, and told me to lie down. The first thing they did was pull all the hair out of my arms and legs. I slightly winced, but otherwise kept my composure.

"Great job sweetheart; usually people complain when we do that part. You are very brave. Grease her down!" Flavius said. The other stylists put lotion all over my body to soothe the burning. They then told me to take off the thin robe so they could bathe me. All the stylists started scrubbing me, getting off the remains of the district twelve dirt and grime. After 'greasing me down' again, I was allowed to put the robe back on.

"Now that we have you looking like a human being, we can call in Cinna," said Octavia. As they left, they all gave me a hug, saying how well I did.

I waited in the room for about five more minutes before a man entered, who I guessed was Cinna. He was a man who looked as if he was in his twenties; with dark, short brown hair and kind brown eyes. Unlike all the colors capitol people wear, he was dressed in all black, with gold eyeliner.

"Hello, my name is Cinna. I will be your stylist," he said with a warm smile and his hand outstretched. I returned the smile and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you; I am Nicole Loomwood, sir," I say back. He chuckles, and I look at him slightly confused.

"Please, no sir. Just Cinna," he clarifies.

"Sorry, I am just so nervous," I apologize. I look down at my feet, which is what I always do when I am nervous. He comes over, and gives me a hug around the shoulders.

"Don't be; you'll be amazing, just trust me," he said with a look that told me I could trust him. "So I hear you are a very special tribute because of a certain disorder. Would you like to tell me about that, please?" he inquired.

"Oh, I don't want to bore you with that story," I say while looking down and playing with my fingers.

"Please? I like to learn everything I can about the tribute I am helping. It helps with my creative process," he says. He lifted my chin so I can see him giving me a reassuring smile.

"Ok, um, where do you want me to start?" I ask him.

"At the beginning I often find is the best place," he answers.

"Ok, let's see. When I was fifteen months old I was diagnosed with Viral Encephalitis. It basically means an attack on the brain. I almost died, so I was airlifted to the Capitol, where I got treatment. Long story short, I now have to wear leg braces and use forearm crutches to get around. I understand if you are disappointed you have such a broken tribute," I tell him. He just gives me a hug.

"You are not broken; you are a survivor. All those things you went through don't make you worthless, just more special and beautiful," he says as he moves my bangs out of my face, and rests his hand on my cheek. I feel the tears coming, and try desperately to keep them in. Cinna sees this, and he tries to comfort me.

"It's ok to cry. It doesn't show weakness at all," he says soothingly. The tears come back, but I can no longer hold them in. I sob into Cinna's shoulder for about five minutes. Then we pull away and I give him a sad smile.

"Sorry about that. I never usually cry in front of anyone except my family and Peeta," I tell him truthfully.

"It's fine; I am happy I could lend my shoulder for you. Now, onto your outfit," he exclaims, while going over to the large, black garment bag in the corner. He pulls out the most amazing dress I have ever seen, and my jaw hits the floor. It is all black and goes down to my feet but not long enough for me to trip on. It is accented with red, orange and yellow, and the short train looks like a lake of fire.

"Wow," is all I can say about this dress. He chuckles then tells me to take off the robe and close my eyes. I do, and feel the material run down my skin like a calm waterfall. He tells me to open my eyes, and I am amazed how I look.

"Thanks so much Cinna! This is fantastic!" I exclaim, as I give him an excited hug.

"I'm glad you like it. Since your district is coal miners, I decided to focus on the fire instead. Fire has both the power to create and destroy. How you choose to use it is up to you," he says.

"Umm…. Cinna." I begin nervously. He turns to me with a raised eyebrow, indicating for me to continue. "I love the dress and all, but I have to wear my braces and I am skeptical it will throw off the dress," I say gently, not wanting to hurt his feelings. I cross over to the bathroom and retrieve them. I bring them back and let Cinna look at them. "I am really sorry," I tell him.

"Its fine. The dress is long enough to cover them. I even brought socks and a cool pair of black sneakers when I heard. I just wanted you to explain it more," he told me, squeezing my hand. That is so sweet of him to have already heard what happened, but wanting to know from me.

"Thank you so much Cinna," I say, while throwing my arms around his neck in a tight hug. Wow, there is a lot of hugging today. He returns it, stroking my hair. I momentarily forget where I am, because it makes me feel as if I am back in district twelve.

"You are welcome. Now let's do your hair and makeup," he gathers all the supplies he needs and comes back over to me. He sprays my hair with water, and combs it out. It felt relaxing, a nice rhythmic pattern. Seperating my hair into three sections, he braids each section. Then, he braids those together. It looked really cool when he showed me in the mirror. Next he did my makeup. He didn't do much; just blush, pale red lipstick, light orange eye shadow and red eyeliner, which was winged at the corner to look like a flame.

I took one last look in the mirror and gave a face- splitting smile. I looked amazing; almost as if engulfed in flames.

"One more thing," he said while retrieving a headpiece, a cape, and a lighter. My eyes widened a little at the last item he picked up, but I knew I could trust him, and he didn't really want to hurt me. He put on the headpiece and cape and then explained about the fire.

"This is synthetic fire, which I concocted with Portia when we figured out the outfit. It has the look of real fire, but it can't burn you. I swear on my life," he says honestly.

"I trust you," is all I say. He smiles and comes over to light me. It tickles but doesn't burn like he said it wouldn't. Feeling confident, I grab my crutches and follow him out. This was my chance to be remembered, not for my weakness, but my strength.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When we walk out of the remake center, it is already dark. Well, I guess time flies when you are having fun, I say to myself with a chuckle. Cinna takes me to the middle of a big looking stadium. Rows and rows of bleachers are stacked sky high, and there is a big road in the middle for the chariots. We stop in front of Peeta and his stylist, whose name I learned is Portia. Peeta looks great in his skin tight black suit with accents. He also has a cape, but no headpiece. His cape looks exactly like mine, but is already lit.

"Ok, time to show all of Panem that you came to win. These flames will extinguish themselves when you reach the square. Remember, smile and stick together," explains Cinna. He gives me one more hug before he goes to find his seat. Before he does though, he asks for my crutches. I hand them to him, and he takes them with him. I turn back to Peeta to see he is looking at me.

"You look gorgeous," he says. I blush and look down.

"I don't, the dress does," I tell him

"It's not the dress; it's you. You look very beautiful. Don't sell yourself short," he tells me.

"Thanks; you look very handsome as well. What do you think of the fire?" I ask.

"It kind of tickles," he says, with a laugh. "How was your stylist?" he questions. He knows I am not that good with new people because they usually either avoid me or make fun of me.

"Cinna is very nice. He asked me about my disability. He said I was a survivor, not broken," I tell him.

"You are a survivor. You have been through so much, and it has only made you stronger," he says. I hug him, and we get in the chariot. I am not used to walking without my crutches, so I feel really unsteady. I reach out and grip into Peeta's hand. I realize what I am doing and pull away.

"No, hold onto me," he whispers, keeping me in a firm grip. I smile as we enter the chariot. It's pretty high and as I go to step up, I feel myself being lifted by the waist. I look back confused to see Peeta smiling at me. Once I am seated, he gets in.

"Sorry if I was heavy," I lean over and whisper to him.

"You weren't at all. In fact, I could feel your bones, even through the fabric. I just need to make sure you eat," he says. I go to protest, but the chariot starts moving.

The sight was crazy; thousands of screaming fans, all waiting to get a glimpse of the tributes. I felt the adrenaline pump through my veins as our chariot pulled out. The costumes really reflected the districts well. I felt sorry for some because they looked ridiculous. I looked out into the crowd and caught Effie, Haymitch, Portia and Cinna among the very loud chaos. Cinna was trying to tell us something, by frantically clasping his hands together.

"What did he say?" I ask Peeta.

"I think he wants us to hold hands," he clarified. He grabs my hand, which is still shaky from being nervous, and held it in his. I looked over and smiled at him, thanking him for being so brave. He was smiling and waving at the crowd. I watched him and how he had an instant connection with the crowd.

"Smile," he told me. I realized I was just sitting there, watching him. I put on the best smile I could, and started waving as well. We were still far in the back, so no one could see us yet.

Finally, we get to make our grand entrance. The crowd immediately started cheering and screaming when they saw us. It probably was because we looked we were thrown into a fire, and were unburned. They started chanting our names, which they got off the program. Also, they said 'district twelve is on fire!' I giggled knowing they meant literally.

When we made it into the square, the flames went out. In front of us were two huge screens, and a man who was displayed on both of them. He was about eighty; with white hair and a white beard. He had on a blue suit and spoke in a booming voice.

"Welcome, one and all; and happy Hunger Games! For the next few days, you as tributes will be trained to fight to the death. Also, you will meet with the gamemakers at the end of the week to show them your skills. Lastly, you will be interviewed where we will get a feel for you as a person. Fight hard, and win at any costs. See you all later, and good luck," he said and then exited the stage.

When the chariots came to a stop, we climbed out. Peeta helped me again, and I couldn't help but blush. He held my hand all the way to where our mentors and stylists were. Cinna then relinquished my crutches to me.

"What a show! You did splendid," exclaimed Effie.

"Good job for not making a fool of yourselves," said Haymitch. I decided to take it as a compliment, because that is the nicest thing he has ever said to us.

"Great job," said Cinna as he came and hugged me. I hugged him back, and went back over to Peeta.

"Time to show you where you will be staying," says Effie. She led us to a big building, which had to be at least twenty stories high. We walked inside, and went straight to the elevator. I had never been on one, so I jumped a little as it started ascending.

"This is where all the tributes will live from now until the games. Each floor is reserved for a district. Floor one is the training center and two through thirteen are for tributes and their mentors. Since you are district twelve, you get the penthouse," informed Effie

The elevator opened and we stepped out. It was huge; there was a full kitchen stocked with a bunch of food, a huge living area with a flat screen TV and a long, plush couch and two wings, which I guessed contained the bedrooms.

"Nicole, since you and Peeta need to be close to each other, you will take the wing on the left, and Haymitch and I will take the one on the right. Clean up and be ready for dinner in an hour," said Effie, walking away. This just left me and Peeta standing there in the hallway.

"So, what did you think of the parade of tributes?" I ask him to break the silence.

"It was amazing! There was so much adrenaline running through me as they cheered. I doubt they paid attention to anything but you though. The fire looked breathtaking on you," he said. I blushed so much at that comment, I probably looked like a tomato.

"You looked very handsome too though. Flames are a good look for you," I say, turning the conversation back on him. He just smiled modestly and stayed silent. After we stood there for a while, we went to go check out our rooms. It was massive; bigger than two rooms in my district twelve house put together. It was a really pretty light green color that reminds me of soft grass. It had a closet and multiple dressers, like on the train. The only difference between that room and this one is there are more small details throughout the room.

I went to the dresser to pick out an outfit to change into. After hanging my costume in the closet, I went to change. I had selected jeans, a green shirt and knee high socks. I came out of the bathroom, and lied down on the bed. I was so tired because of the lack of sleep I have been getting for a while. The morning before was the best sleep I have gotten in days, or weeks, maybe even months. I am just going to close my eyes for a while, I tell myself. So I lie down on the pillow and drift off.

"Wake up, Nick," I heard through the sleepy haze I was in, as someone shook me gently. I knew it was Peeta because he was the only one who has ever called me Nick. I opened my eyes, trying to shake away the sleep. He was standing there, looking down at me.

"Sorry, I dozed off. What do you need?" I ask him.

"Time for dinner," he says plainly.

"Peeta-," I start to argue.

"Don't Peeta me. You haven't eaten much of anything since you have gotten here, and I know you didn't eat well back in twelve. So, you are eating whether you want to or not," he says, crossing his arms, staring me down.

"Please Peeta, I promise I will eat tomorrow. I just need sleep," I plead with him. He gives me a sympathetic look, knowing how tired I am.

"Ok, but just tonight. Tomorrow I am making sure you eat well, and enough," he tells me. I go to get back in the bed, but he stops me.

"What?" I ask him.

"We have an arrangement. You are staying with me, remember?" he asks.

"I do, but I will be fine," I tell him, trying to get in the bed for the second time. He shakes his head, and easily scoops me up.

"What are you doing?" I ask in alarm.

"I know you are fine now, but I know the nightmares are going to come, especially since you are thinking about the games. If you scream and wake up the whole building, the tributes who are trying to kill us later won't be so forgiving," he says while carrying me. I nod, and don't refuse. He maneuvers me so he is able to open the door. His room is blue, and has a total of two dressers and a closet. He also has an attached bathroom like I do. He lays me down, and tucks the blankets securely around me. Then he sits on the edge of the bed.

"I will bring in your crutches and braces after dinner," he tells me, as he strokes the hair away from my face. "I'll be right in after dinner," he finishes, than plants a soft kiss on my forehead. I smile sleepily at him and doze off again.

A while later, I wake up; am drenched in sweat, and am crying. I try to be quiet so I don't wake Peeta. Even if he is worried about me, he still needs sleep; even if he doesn't want to admit it. I pull my knees up to my chest, and rock back and forth. I put my face in my knees to muffle the noise, and quietly sob. Peeta mush have heard the movement, because he wraps his arms around me to calm me down. I stop crying, and look up at him. He reaches over and turns on the lap.

"The same dream again?" he asks me with worried eyes. I nod, feeling more tears coming. I pull the covers off of me and gather my crutches, prepared to leave. Peeta quickly catches me, by catching my wrist and turning me around.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asks, staring at me with those brilliant blue eyes.

"Back to my room. You obviously won't get any sleep with me sleeping here. I warned you I would go back to my room if I effect you sleeping; so bye" I say while trying to leave. He stops me again, and holds my chin so I am forced to look at him.

"I may need sleep, but you need it way more. The circles under your eyes are getting more pronounced. If you keep this up, you will be sleep deprived and stand no chance in the arena. It doesn't help that you aren't eating at all," I go to argue with the last statement, but he stops me. "A spoonful of eggs for breakfast one morning isn't nearly enough. I am not going to let you waste away to nothing because you don't feel like you deserve to win. I am going to fight for you, even if you don't for yourself. Now, get in the bed before I pin you down to it," he says threateningly, but not being mean. I can tell he is becoming frustrated, and I feel awful I am putting him through this. He just gives me a sad smile as he lies back down. He doesn't turn the light out until he is sure I am in bed. Then he wraps his strong arms around my waist.

"You don't need to do that," I tell him.

"Yes I do; one, to make sure you don't have nightmares again, and that you don't sneak off when I am sleeping," I groan a little, feeling like a small child. He gets more comfortable, and I can feel his even breathing on my neck in minutes. I prop myself on my elbows, looking at his peacefully sleeping face. He looks so vulnerable and content when he is asleep. His features completely smooth out; no worry, fear, nothing.

"I can feel you moving. Go to sleep before I make you," he warns. Busted, I think to myself. I get in a comfortable position as well.

Tomorrow is training. I should prepare to have a target painted on my back that says 'easy kill.'


End file.
